


A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing?

by Bandgeek18



Series: Conversations That Should've Happened [3]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandgeek18/pseuds/Bandgeek18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall loves the Rangers and will do anything to protect them. Even if it means not trusting the judgement of an energem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between "Roar of the Red Ranger" and "Forged in Fire". I think this conversation between Kendall and Tyler's dad really should've happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Charge

_*Italic indicates thought_

Kendall was immediately suspicious when the Rangers came down into the command center with a strange guy. The last time they'd done that, they'd shown their enemy right where their secret base was! She crossed her arms, steel gaze fixing right on Tyler and the newcomer, who looked in awe at everything around him. She was so focused on watching his every move that she didn't really catch how similar Tyler looked to this newcomer. "Tyler!" she snapped, getting the red ranger's attention.

Tyler looked at her. "Yeah Ms. Morgan?"

"Do you mind explaining why you brought a strange man down here?! Do you remember the new rules about brining people into the base?!"

Tyler nodded. "Of course I do!"

"The last time you brought someone down here, it was Heckyll!"

"I realize that! But Ms. Morgan this is different!" Tyler wrapped his arm around the man. "This is my dad!"

That caught Kendall by surprise. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the two of them. "You're dad?"

"Yeah! Ms. Kendall Korgan, meet my dad, James Navarro."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Morgan," James said smiling. Kendall stiffened up when he did. She'd had enough of disarming smiles.

"He's the aqua ranger," Riley explained, clearly deciding that Tyler needed to be reminded of the most important information. To illustrate the point, James took his energem out of his pocket. Sure enough, they cyan colored stone was glittering in his hand. Kendall didn't say anything as she watched it fly out of his hand and take its place in the wall.

"You're the aqua ranger," she said to him. He nodded.

"Yes, I am."

Kendal sighed. "Rangers, Prince Phillip is supposed to be coming to Amber Beach. Why don't you go greet him at the airport?"

"We shall consider it an honor to welcome him back," Ivan replied.

"Dad you can come too!" Tyler smiled, obviously overjoyed by the idea of spending more time with his father. But Kendall shook her head.

"No," she said. "He needs to stay so that I can use his energem to create Dino chargers."

"Awww! But-"

"Don't worry Tyler," James said, patting his back. "We can keep catching up later. You go with your friends."

"Ok." Tyler hesitated to go, but Shelby grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go get Philip," she said. He smiled awkwardly and they followed their friends to the door. He looked back and gave his dad one more wave before he left. James waved back and smiled. It was so good to see his son again. He noticed that Kendall now had her back turned to him and was absentmindedly playing with equipment.

"So," he said as he walked closer to her cautiously. "What's a Dino charger?"

Kendall spun around and he took half a step back at the fury in her eyes. "Listen, James, I'm only telling you this once. You may look like Tyler's dad, for all I know you might even act like him, but you disappeared on him for 10 years, then just suddenly decide it's ok to show up again?!"

James looked shamefully at the ground. "Listen, I know what I did is bad-"

"I'm not done! You might be his father. Maybe. And maybe that energem did bond to you, but skilled villain can trick even the best intentions." She took out her morpher and pointed it at him as she took a step closer. "If you're working for Heckyll, if you think you can just sneak in here pretending to be one of us, you're going to find out how painful it is being on the wrong end of this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, very much so."

"And if you plan on betraying Tyler, if you even think about breaking his heart, just remember that I'm a paleontologist. I know where they won't look for your bones. Is that also clear?"

James nodded. "I'd never do that, but yes. It's clear."

"Good." She put the morpher down and turned away. "I'll get to work on giving you Dino chargers. You have an energem, so you're a member of the team for now. But remember what I said. Don't think for a second that I trust you, though I'll pretend for Tyler's sake."

James nodded. "Yes Ma'am. But what can I do to earn your trust?"

"Start by not betraying us. By keeping their identities a secret. Letting them live their lives inside this base without needing to look over their shoulders."

James nodded, but he wasn't quite sure he understood. Kendall didn't trust him. That was obvious. He wondered who this Heckyll guy was. He presumed whoever this guy was, he might be the cause of all this. He decided he'd ask Tyler later. "Do you need any help?"

"No! Stay away from my equipment. Heckyll's plans have already hurt one person enough today. Just go sit down."

"Right." He found a place to sit and sat himself down as he watched her work.

Kendall tried to ignore him as she got to work. If James was working for Heckyll, she's follow through on her promise. _Fool me once...._


End file.
